medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
What Is Important to Me Now
The 154th Suggestion: What Is Important to Me Now (今の私に大事なものは, Ima no Watashi ni Daiji Namonoha) is the one hundred and fifty-fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary The Student Council waits in shocked awe to hear Medaka's answer to Zenkichi's proposal. Medaka smiles widely, accepting his proposal, but tells Zenkichi she proposed first, and reminds him that she loves him the most. Zenkichi, stunned by this development, begins to say he can die…before Udou runs him through with her spear, horrifying the Hakoniwa students. Sweating profusely, Udou blames Zenkichi, claiming he forced her hand by coming to the Jet Black Wedding Feast, and remarks that this event is similar to what happened three years ago. Zenkichi, coughing blood, tries to tell Medaka this is not her fault, thanking her for relying on him, and giving her a last message to pass on to Shiranui. Before Medaka can run to him, Momozono seals the dying Zenkichi into a card to prevent any type of revival. Still sealed within Momozono's card, Ajimu idles in her dream classroom, remarking that quite the unbelievable child and style were born while she was under the effects of Book Maker. Seeing there is nothing she or Kumagawa can do for Zenkichi, she decides to enjoy the seal a little longer. However, she remembers her training with Zenkichi in preparation for the election, and chooses to find a way out after all. Udou tells those assembled to wait until the rocket can be prepared, only to be confronted by the entirety of the Student Council. Medaka stops them from acting rashly however. Though Torai scorns Medaka's detachment, Medaka stands firm, even as tears pour down her face. Kumagawa tells Torai to think of Medaka's feelings, and reminds her that they can still revive Zenkichi if they can recover his body. Momozono points out that even the Student Council have taken hostages. Nienami wonders why the other suitor is acting as though she cares. Kanaino suspects Momozono is doing so because she is planning something; Kugurugi looks thoughtful. Momozono offers a deal for a release of the hostages, on the condition that the Jet Black Wedding Feast move to the final round. Momozono hints that the moon base has a practical purpose for the next trial. When asked which suitor would face Medaka, Momozono answers that the final round will be a four way battle between all of them. Naze comments that a four way battle is still unacceptable. She is annoyed when Medaka accepts immediately anyway. Medaka demands that her reaming three suitors name themselves; shedding their spacesuits, they do so, and the final round of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast begins as an anxious Udou looks on. Momozono reveals the name of the game: "Delete Shiritori", a word chopping game. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Kujira Kurokami #Mukae Emukae #Kudaki Torai #Shori Wanizuka #Bukiko Udou # Joutou Kotobuki #Momo Momozono #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Najimi Ajimu #Misogi Kumagawa #Namanie Nienami #Sui Kanaino #Mogura Kugurugi Category:Chapters